Video consumers today are provided with some options for viewing content in a variety of video formats, e.g., standard definition quality, high definition quality, etc. Customers of cable multiple systems operators (MSOs), telephone companies (telcos), and satellite video providers may typically be provided with hundreds of channels of linear content and thousands of pre-recorded “on-demand” movies and television shows with different qualities and bitrates from which to watch. Further, users have several connectivity options and viewing devices that may be used to access the content. For example, customers may access content from a wireless router/set-top box connected to a wired set-top box or digital video recorder (DVRs). With the options available, the quality of the content provided may significantly vary because of bitrates, connectivity, network traffic or the determination of a format option for the viewer.
To further personalize the user experience, if a choice may be given with a better viewing option with higher constant bitrate, when available, it may take the user experience to a new level.